Battle 554
'''Battle 554 is titled "Cultural Exchange"' Summary The various Yomi under the One Shadow Nine Fists and the Hachiō Executioner Blade are seen training at the Yami base, while Isshinsai and Edeltraft look on. Ogata asks Edeltraft on his opinion of the disciples, who answers with a cryptic statement involving flowers and confuses Ogata. A Yomi weapon user (who appears to be Mihai Știrbey's disciple) chops off a training post, sending a sharpened block of wood aimed at Lugh. Lugh dodges the wood block and Berserker punches to stop the attack. Mihai Știrbey's disciple, introduced as Sigmarigen, taunts the unarmed division Yomi about their effectiveness in a real fight as Hyougo tries to calm him down. Rachel Stanley answers back and makes fun of the weapon users and calls their weapons "toys", prompting Edeltraft's and Mildred's disciples, as well as Boris Ivanov and Chikage Kushinada, to join the argument. Tirawit Kokin further taunts the weapon users and the Yomi face off and prepare to fight each other. Ogata speaks up to break up the internal fighting, followed shortly by Edeltraft who yet again spoke a cryptic statement ("The drops of the silvery brook fall in mass over gladioluses."). Satomi Kajima breaks up the fight and holds down the bow and sycthe Yomi's weapons, telling them to save their fighitng as the real enemy is arriving. Edeltraft makes another cryptic statement, which Ogata finally thinks he understands, before walking away. Mikumo Kushinada, along with the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists, comments that cultural exchanges are difficult and Ogata responds that the masters also need to show some teamwork against their enemy. Yami's fleet of ships is on the move to intercept the world alliance's forces as Saiga Fūrinji looks on. An officer reports that despite the large force of the world alliance, Yami's control of the satellites prevent them from getting information about Yami's movements. Saiga states that the enemy's uncertaintly will lead to distrust and fear, plunging the world in the Eternal Sunset. A soldier from Yami reports that an airplane has bypassed their primary defenses and is approaching at high speeds. Saiga feels that Ryōzanpaku is approaching and a fleet of airplanes is seen charging towards the island. Yami's anti-air defenses prove too strong as the air units are shot down, and a pilot complains to Okamoto about the reckless and one-sided mission. Okamoto apologizes for sending in a small fleet and emphasizes that one of the planes needs to land at all costs. He surmises that Yami is aiming to take advantage of the confusion to pit the countries against each other and using that chance to destroy Japan. Okamoto tells the Katsujinken disciples (Kenichi, Miu, Takeda, Ukita, Freya, Kisara, and Thor are on board with him) that the martial artists are the only ones that can stop Yami. A kick from inside one of the crashed helicopters opens it up and Sakaki, Akisame, Apachai, Kensei are shown, along with James Shiba, Kagerō Kii, and Danki Kugatachi. The masters wade across the water towards the Yami base and Saiga comments that no matter the time, wars will be started by people and settled by people themselves. Characters that Appeared *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Siegmarigen' *'Hyōgo Itō' *'Yui Sayama' *'Mildred's Disciple' *'Raki's Disciple' *'Edeltraft's Disciple' *'Marmaduke's Disciple' *'Rin's Disciple' *'Rachel Stanley' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Tirawit Kokin' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Akira Hongō' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Okamoto' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Akisame Koetsuji' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Kensei Ma' *'James Shiba' Trivia *Edeltraft mentions ''aufheben, a German word with seemingly contradictory meanings and used in philosophy. Navigation Category:Chapters